Separated
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: *Spacosity!* Her heart heavy, she posed the question that had been haunting her mind ever since he had been taken by the arm.  "Are you coming back?"
1. Separated

**A/N- please note that this fic contains the Space and Curiosity spheres as humanoids**

**Yes. It's Spacosity. Sue me.**

**To people annoyed about me not updating my other stories... Sorry. But don't expect an update until Juneish /: exams are coming. **

Light orange eyes surveyed the night sky, her gaze stopping briefly on the full moon before moving to the stars beside it.

The young woman had never been this quiet before. She could never recall a moment whereupon she hadn't been asking a question, or finding something new around her completely exciting. She had been designed with the sole purpose of being curious after all, there was no particular reason for her to not ask questions before. Everything had interested her. Especially that lady from the tests. The one GlaDOS had been so afraid of.

When the lady had dropped her into the fire pit, she had managed to avoid falling into the burning fires and had landed on a platform instead, hurting her legs in the process. The heat of the fire had not particularly concerned her at the time. She remembered she had been designed, like all the others, to withstand temperatures up to 5000 degrees Kelvin after all. She had dragged herself as far away as possible, until she had found the others.

That was when she met him.

**Spacespacespacespace**

"_Space! Space! Gotta go to Space!" the blonde said excitedly, his bright yellow eyes looking around wilding, darting up to the ceiling more than once. _

_Curiosity stared at him from her seat, her back pressed against the wall. She was a bit injured, light burns on her legs and arms, and her clothes were torn, but she disregarded that. That was hardly important. _

"_We get it!" Another male snapped, his green eyes narrowed in irritation at the blonde. "You wanna go to space? Well here's some news. YOU'RE NOT GOIN' TO SPACE!"_

_The blonde simply grinned at him, spinning around in a circle. "Here come the Space cops! OOOH LOOK AT THE ROCKET!" he cried, pointing at an imaginary rocket in the air. _

"_Space?" Curiosity asked suddenly, watching Space's excited movements with fascination. _

_The green eyed male glanced at her, and suddenly his demeanour changed. He grinned charmingly and sauntered over, running a hand through his forest green hair._

"_Hey there little missy. My name's Rick. Adventure core. Might I have the name of such a beautiful core as yourself? I mean, I haven't seen you around before. I think I'd remember someone as gorgeous as you"_

_Curiosity glanced at him momentarily, before pointing at Space. "He's going to space?"_

_Rick looked slightly put out that she hadn't answered him but shrugged, glaring over at Space. "Well, he wants to. Aint gonna happen though"_

"_Fact: Space does not exist" said another voice, and Curiosity glanced over to see a core with bright pink hair and eyes, casually sat down, avoiding everyone's gaze._

"_Oh boy, here we go" Rick muttered with a scowl._

"_Who are you?" Curiosity asked in fascination, her eyes wide._

"_I am Fact core. The most handsome of all cores. The core with the most friends. The best core." Fact replied in a monotone, not removing his eyes from the grey wall. _

_Curiosity tilted her head, watching Space draw a shape in midair with his finger, his tongue lightly poking out of his mouth. _

"_What is THAT?" Curiosity gasped, her eyes widening even more. She ignored the dull ache in her legs, and crawled over to sit beside the now crouching Space core, who glanced over at her for a moment in surprise, before he grinned. _

"_Spaceship!" he answered, and Curiosity stared intently at his moving finger, picturing the shape in her mind._

"_Spaceship?" she repeated, and Space nodded, his excitement becoming more tangible. _

"_A spaceship! To go to SPACE!"_

"_What's in space?" Curiosity asked, tilting her head to one side, her orange-brunette hair falling into her eyes slightly. _

"_The moon. Stars. Planets. SPACE!" Space cried out, grabbing her hands in his excitement, seemingly glad to have someone who would willingly listen to how great space was._

"_Oh great" Curiosity dimly heard Rick groan. "We got two of 'em now"_

"_Fact: With a Curiosity core to speak with, the Space core is more likely to leave you, the gutless coward and me, the incredibly handsome core, alone" Fact shot out at him, and Rick was silent for a moment, contemplating that._

"_Yeah, you're probably ri- Hey! Who are you calling a gutless coward four-eyes!" _

_Curiosity tuned them out, focusing instead on the hands currently holding her own. They were warm, and pleasant, and Curiosity blinked several times, looking up at him in confusion._

"_What are you doing?" _

_Space grinned and pulled her up, startling her, but he didn't let go of her hands. _

"_I'm taking you to space!" he called out, his whole face alight with joy._

"_We're going to space?" Curiosity gasped, her eyes widening. There was so much to learn about space! She'd go to space with him and learn all about it! The excitement must have been evident on her face, because Space core laughed. _

"_Me and you! Going to space! See the sun! Here are the space cops! The space cops will help us!" _

"_Who are the space cops?" Curiosity asked, and she could feel her legs shaking, the excitement of the day finally taking it's toll. She staggered as a blinding pain shot through her head, her hands pulling out of his, causing him to look at her in genuine confusion, she didn't even need to ask to know what he was thinking. Didn't she want to go to space? She blinked a few times, trying to speak, but instead, she fell back, the pain becoming almost unbearable. _

"_Someone call the space cops!" Space called out in anxiety, reaching out for her. "The space cops will hel-"_

_Curiosity tried to hold onto the sound of his voice, but the pain, becoming almost unbearable caused her to sink down into power-off mode, and she knew no more. _

–

"_Hey little missy...You gonna wake up any time soon?"_

"_Fact: Curiosity is most probably dead."_

"_Nononono. Space cops helped. She's coming to Space! She won't die in space!" _

_Curiosity slowly opened her eyes, blinking them rapidly. She was aware of two things. One, the pain had gone, much to her relief, and two, the three cores she had met earlier were staring down at her. Fact was the same as she had last remembered, completely indifferent, Rick looked relieved she was awake, but it was Space who caught her attention. His face lit up in pure joy when she opened her eyes, and he grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. _

"_You're alive! Hooray for Space! Space saved you!" _

"_You had us pretty worried there little lady" Rick stated, before he seemed to realize what he had said. "Not me of course, I don't get worried. I don't get scared either!"_

_Curiosity smiled at him, still aware that Space had not let go of her. Not that she minded, it felt nice. She had never had this kind of interaction before. _

"_What happened? Are we going to Space? Where is Space?" she bit out suddenly, unable to stop the sudden onslaught of questions that appeared in her mind._

"_Aw man" Rick groaned, and Fact rolled his eyes in annoyance, muttering to himself. _

_Space pulled away, smiling widely and nodded quickly. _

"_We're going to space! Space is up there!" he pointed up into the air, and Curiosity stared up, her mouth opened in a small 'o' shape. _

"_Why do you like Space? Is Space fun? When are we going to space?" she asked, feeling that familiar excitement build up the more they spoke about it. The thrill of learning something new! There was always something to learn about! _

"_Space is so much fun! Guess what my favourite thing is about Space?" the blonde asked her, his golden eyes widening slightly._

"_What?" Curiosity asked, leaning forward eagerly._

"_SPACE!" he grinned, and Curiosity laughed loudly. _

"_Can we go to space?"_

**Spacespacespacespace**

Curiosity hugged her arms tighter around herself, staring up silently once again at the moon. Everything had changed when the lady came back. Curiosity had seen her walk past, looking a bit different, but she still had that fierce look in her eye. It had taken Curiosity all of her self control to not yell 'You're the lady from last time! Why did you throw me away? Do you not like me?' because, to be honest, she was a little afraid the lady would try to kill her again.

The panic she had felt when a robotic arm reached into their chamber and picked Space up, had been almost consuming. He didn't seem to mind it though, giving her a wide grin as he was lifted up off the ground.

"I'm going to space!" he cried out to the three remaining cores, and Curiosity had felt something in her chest tighten at those words.

The curious core sighed quietly, unable to tear her gaze away from the moon.

"Why didn't you take me to space?"

_Curiosity's face lit up as she saw the arm return, dropping Fact into the room first, who scowled and dusted himself off, looking annoyed, and then Rick, who was looking incredibly pleased with himself. She waited momentarily for the arm to return again, and she felt that familiar tightening of the chest when it didn't._

"_What happened? Where's Space? Where did you go?" she asked quickly, trying to fight back a wave of unfamiliar panic. _

_Rick glanced at her in surprise, and something in his expression changed. Was that pity? _

"_We got to fight the Moron core. Apparently, he'd taken over this joint. But we took him down, well it was mainly me, if i'm honest"_

"_Where is Space?" Curiosity persisted, not in the mood to hear any more about Rick's supposed bravery. _

_Rick hesitated for a moment before he answered._

"_He's in space, doll. That pretty lady who passed by did something, and he shot off into space"_

**Spacespacespacespace**

Curiosity pressed her lips together in a hard line as the memory passed through her memory banks. He was gone. He had gone into space. A part of her knew he would be happy. He LOVED space! But another part of her made her feel this way. Curiosity was alarmed to feel a sudden moisture in her eyes, and hurriedly rubbed her hand across them, her bottom lip lightly trembling. She had found a secret way out of the labs to come and look up at night and to imagine what it was like up in space.

Curiosity closed her eyes, feeling a light breeze brush against her face. Her heart heavy, she posed the question that had been haunting her mind ever since he had been taken by the arm.

"Are you coming back?"

**A/N- I was going to end it here... but I wanted to do a bit of Space core in space... if you think this point is a good ending, you don't have to read on, if you want to, go ahead.**

Space core couldn't help but be excited. He was in SPACE! He was finally able to meet the sun, to say hi! He laughed loudly as the lack of gravity propelled him around in a circle. He dimly heard his companion saying something, but he wasn't really interested. Why should he be? He was in SPACE!

"I'm in SPAAAAAAAACE!" he called, spreading out his arms wide.

"Oh for the love of- I know you're in bloody space!" his companion snapped, looking dismayed and annoyed at the same time. "We've established that we're both stuck in the bloody vacuum of nothing for the rest of eternity, so just shut up!"

Space frowned slightly. Nothing? Of course there wasn't nothing! There was SPACE! He looked upwards and grinned at the white dots.

"Oh! There's a star!" he cried, and heard the blue eyed male next to him let out a small whimper of despair. "Star. Star. Star. Star" he repeated, his eyes flickering to each one.

He wondered if Curiosity would like to see the stars so close.

Oh.

Oh yeah.

Space stared out in slight dismay at his old home. Earth. Where they all were.

Where _SHE _was.

"Earth" he mumbled, and the other core looked at him in confusion.

"What did you just say mate?"

"Wanna go home. Wanna go to Earth"

"Well erm- We can't. We're sorta stuck here, in case that slipped your mind"

"Wanna go home, wanna go home, wanna go home" Space repeated, clenching his fists. "Space is too big. I wanna go to Earth."

"Me too mate, me too..."

He didn't want to see Space without Curiosity. Why had he only just realized that?

"Sorry. Sorry...Wanna go home to her"


	2. Reunion

**A/N- Here it is! You guys asked for a Sequel...You got it. There's a lot more of Rick in this one too. But, ultimately, you'll get Spacosity fluff Yaaaaaaay! **

**If you R&R or just Read.. thank you so much. So much love to mrawgirl09 on deviantart for drawing a fanart of Separated! I love it!**

**As for other enquiries about other stories...well we'll see!**

"It's kinda sad really" Rick stated, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. His arms were folded tightly over his chest, and a frown was fixed upon his face.

"Fact: She is going to die alone, as she will never stop waiting for him" The pink haired core known as Fact drawled, adjusting his glasses. Rick's emerald eyes narrowed in sudden annoyance as the statement, and he pointed threateningly at Fact.

"Oh shut up, you four eyed loser" he growled. "Stop spoutin' trash like that!"

Fact glared back at him, a defiant glint in his eyes, and he stood up a little straighter, pushing Rick's hand away from his face without missing a beat.

"Fact: The fact core is ALWAYS right" he snapped, his tone icy.

"Zip your lip pinkie, or I'm gonna come over there and pull your underwear so far up your butt, your clones will feel it!"

The only female of the group watched them silently, her orange eyes skipping to each core as they argued. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, shaking her head. The urge to ask a multitude of questions pressed at her mind, but she managed to hold it back. She was waiting, albeit, impatiently, for her sensors to tell her that night had finally fallen on the outside world. Upon doing that, she would go out, as she did every night and gaze at the stars, her mind always upon her best friend, her best friend up in space.

The loss of him had hit the Curiosity core hard; he was the only person who would answer all of her questions with as much enthusiasm as she had asked them with. She watched the stars twinkle merrily in the sky and every night, she wished she could be up there with him, exploring space, meeting the sun, searching the planets. But she wasn't. She was stuck on Earth with a Fact core who lied all the time, and an Adventure core who spent most of his time arguing with fact.

Rick looked down at Curiosity as the orange core let out a small, resigned sigh, and he frowned, trying to conceal his concern as best he could.

"Curi…" he began slowly, and the orange core lifted her head to look at him questioningly, and he almost smiled at the look in her eyes. "It's been near enough three months since he left. He 'aint coming back. You gotta let go"

Curiosity stared at him for a moment, her arms tightening around the hold she had of her knees. Her lips pressed together in a firm line, and Rick bent down beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I miss him too, a 'lil bit. Always going on about Space…" he chuckled to himself. "That would've been a pretty awesome adventure for him. I'm jealous"

Curiosity bit her lip hard to try to stop herself. But it was hardwired into her system. She just HAD to know!

"…What's space like? Will I go to space? Why should I give up?" she finally bit out, the questions spilling from her lips before she could stop them, but something was different, her voice lacked her usual curious enthusiasm. Her voice was slightly mournful and she noted, with some concern that her chest had been getting heavier as the days went on.

"Oh boy" Rick sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Curi, listen to me-"

"Rick" Curiosity stopped him, and the core looked at her in genuine surprise, she had never said his name before. "Why does my heart hurt?"

Rick stared at her for a moment, his mouth open in slight surprise before he shook his head, unsure about how to answer her, and he stood, exchanging a look with Fact, who simply shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get involved.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything to help you little missy. It's my job to help damsels in distress, but I think you're one damsel I can't save…"

Curiosity looked down at the ground and traced a pattern with her index finger, a pattern she had memorized by heart. The outline of a small spaceship.

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!"

Curiosity looked up, her eyes wide. She knew that voice…It was all she thought about day and night. How could she ever forget it?

"What was that?" she asked, crawling towards the glass wall of the room. She pressed her hands against it, frowning slightly at the catwalk and rail before her.

"What was what?" Rick asked, glancing over at her.

"Fact: Curiosity's sanity meter is reaching its peak" Fact drawled, but Curiosity ignored him, staring determinedly at the rail. She had definitely heard his voice. Was he here? Did he come back? Oh so many unanswered questions!

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEE!" a sudden voice screamed, the volume increasing with time. Curiosity sat up a little straighter, noting that the voice was different to any other she had heard, the accent was strange to her….

A male core, attached by a hook at his belt to the rail came shooting past them. He was clinging onto his glasses with one hand and his bright blue eyes were alight in fear.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" he bellowed, panic evident in his tone as he disappeared down a tunnel.

"What in the blazes-?" Rick yelled, jumping up onto his feet, staring at where the core had disappeared to.

"Who was that?" Curiosity asked, staring in the same direction. "Where is he going? Why does he need help?"

"That was that moron core the pretty lady and the boss took care of!" Rick informed her, looking surprised.

"Fact: He is going to be brutally murdered" The fact core stated in a uncaring tone.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What the-?" Rick began, and as the three cores glanced back at the rail, a very familiar core shot past, a wide grin on his face, his golden eyes alight with mirth.

"Space!" Curiosity cried, jumping to her feet. He was back!

"Space?" Rick bellowed in disbelief, running his fingers through his hair.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" the core in question yelled as he disappeared around through the tunnel in which the moronic core had been taken.

Curiosity pulled a hairpin out of her hair, running over to the front door. She couldn't even remember how she had come by the object, but she had found that it was quite useful in unlocking doors.

She pushed open the door, only one thought on her mind: to find Space.

"Hey, wait up there!" Rick called out, turning to watch Curiosity run out of the room and towards the catwalk. "You can't just run off!"

"Space, come back! Where are you going?" Curiosity yelled, and she too vanished down the tunnel.

"Well" Rick sighed, before his lips curved up into a grin. "Looks like we're going on a little adventure!"

"Fact: The Fact core is not a stupidity core, and is not suicidal like his companions, therefore, he will be staying put"

"Suit yourself pinkie" Rick shrugged, not really caring, and with a loud battle cry, he too ran out of the room after Curiosity.

Curiosity could not remember a time she had run this fast. In fact, Curiosity could not remember a time where she had had to run at all. The job of a core wasn't to run around after all, it was to follow one simple command or emotion and was supposed to stick to it.

She supposed that's why running was so hard to her. She had saved up numerous amounts of energy before, but the only way she had ever exerted that energy was by asking questions.

Her heart beat furiously as she pushed herself harder and harder. It seemed like a hopeless quest. She was just following an empty rail, nothing was there…They were too far ahead. But she wasn't about to give up any time soon.

"SPACE!" she managed to gasp out , pushing her aching legs forward with all the strength she had. "W-Where ARE YOU?"

Her legs trembled with the effort, and she stumbled forward, only to be grabbed around the waist, and suddenly, she was moving very fast.

"What's going on?" she gasped, her eyes widening. She looked to her left, and her face lit up in delight. Rick was clinging onto a hook on the rail, allowing it to pull the two of them forward.

"Just you hold on little Missy! Old Rick's got this one covered babe!"

His face was alight with excitement, and he was grinning, obviously delighted with the prospect of going on an adventure AND with being able to save the lady.

"Can we go faster?" Curiosity demanded, and Rick shook his head.

"It goes as fast as the rail takes us Curi" he explained. "I can't move it any faster!"

Curiosity frowned and reached forward, grabbing onto the hook in front of them with both of her hands.

"What the heck are you doing? Curi!" Rick yelled as Curiosity swung herself free from his hands, clinging onto the hook just as the catwalk disappeared from underneath them and the rail tilted upwards, carrying them up over what appeared to be a bottomless pit.

"This is the best day ever!" Rick bellowed, and Curiosity looked back at him, hoping her arms would hold out for this.

"Rick!" she called out. "Can we move forward?"

Rick stared at her for a moment before he seemed to realize what it was she wanted to do, and he nodded.

"I think so, but it's gonna be freaking dangerous!"

Curiosity nodded to show she understood. "Will it take us to Space? I really wanna see Space!"

"Yeah Curi, It'll take us to Space, now move it missy!"

Curiosity pressed her lips together and reached out, grabbing onto the hook in front of her with one hand. When certain she had a good grip, she swung her body forward and grabbed onto the hook with her other hand. Rick did the same behind her, and Curiosity felt her heart hammering even more at what they were about to do. Voicing her fears aloud to Rick however caused the green haired core to simply laugh.

"They say Curiosity killed the cat, but if your plan fails, Curiosity is gonna kill the Rick! So let's hope this works!"

"Can you hear that?" Curiosity asked after a few moments of the two of them swinging forward on the hooks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RIDE THE MILKYWAY!"

"I hear it alright" Rick called out from behind her. "Keep movin'! We're getting close!"

Curiosity nodded, her arms trembling from the strain of holding on for as long as she had. She continued to push herself forward, gritting her teeth together as her arms screamed in protest. She was unsure about how long she could hold on for, until she saw a yellow figure up ahead of her.

"Space!" she called out, and he glanced up, looking surprised. His eyes widened when he saw her and he reached out in her direction, trying to grab ahold of her, even though she was much too far away to be touched by him.

"Curiosity!"

Curiosity continued to swing herself forward, Rick close on her tail as she felt a new found energy fill up her body. She couldn't give up now! He was so close! She swing from hook to hook, oly stopping when she was hanging from the hook directly next to his. Space's face lit up when he realized she was there, and he reached out a hand to her, his smile bright.

Curiosity smiled widely, unabled to believe he was back. She had so many questions! O many things to ask! But...She stared at his hands and reached out her own towards him. Questions could wait a little longer.

As she reached for his hand, she was suddenly aware that she was quickly losing her grip on the hook, her arms steadily growing weaker by the second. She made a desperate grab for Space's hand as her left arm gave way, but missed, falling away from the hook.

"CURI!" she dimly heard Rick yell through her panic, and shut her eyes, preparing for the long fall, when two hands grabbed onto her wrists, holding her in place and stopping her from falling. She look up, her heart pounding to see Space staring down at her, his face uncharacteristically scared, his hands holding firmly onto her wrists, and in return, she grabbed onto his for a firmer grip.

"Nice catch kid!" Rick called out, and Curiosity pulled up her legs with a gasp as they were dragged over a catwalk, to avoid collision. "Okay, prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride!" Rick instructed. "Curi, let go and fall onto the catwalk! I'll untie Space!"

Curiosity felt her eyes widen, and she shook her head abruptly. No way. She had only just got him back! She was not going to let him go!

"Do it!" Space urged her, and she looked up to see his once again eager face smiling down at her. "Then I can tell you all about Space! The moon! About the time I met the sun!"

Curiosity stared at him for a moment and couldn't hold back the one question she was almost afraid to receive an answer from.

"Will you really come back?"

Space smiled at her, lowering himself so he was almost at face level with her. He laughed exuberantly and pressed his forehead against hers, causing a small electrical spark to run between the two of them which in turn, made Curiosity's eyes widen in surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Yes" He murmured, and his hands slipped out of hers, causing her to tumble down onto the catwalk and roll slightly, feeling slightly breathless and in shock.

Curiosity slowly sat up, staring at the rail disappearing off into the darkness, her mouth open in slight shock. She felt slightly warm, as if her internal circuits had been jolted with the electricity that had run through her when Space touched his forehead to hers. She raised a slow hand up to her forehead, lightly touching the area which he had touched and almost immediately, before she could stop herself, she began to fire out questions, not caring if no-body was there to answer her at that moment.

"What was that? Why did he do that? Will he really come back? Why do I feel so warm?"

That last question had her intensely puzzled, and despite herself, she felt a tiny smile curve her lips, though she wasn't really sure why. She glanced at the rail again and her smile faded. Was he really coming back...? Where were they? Were they okay?

"Look at meeee I'm a rocket ship!" she heard a voice call, and straightened slightly, seeing Space run out of the darkness, his hands held over his head and the tips of his fingers pressed together to make a triangle above his head. Rick followed behind him, looking quite pleased with himself, his hands linked behind his head casually, a smirk on his face.

Curiosity pulled herself up slowly, feeling a wide smile spread across her face. Space stopped running when he saw her, and he grinned, letting his arms fall down by his sides.

"Hi!" he called out, and Curiosity felt her smile widen even more as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Space stumbled back, startled before laughing and hugging her back tightly.

"Tell me all about Space!" Curiosity managed to say, her voice muffled as her head was hidden in the crook of Space's neck. Space nodded enthusiastically, and Curiosity pulled away, her eyes sparkling with happiness. He could practically see the questions running around in her head, and he marvelled over how much he had actually missed her.

Curiosity smiled up at him, instinctively grabbing his hand, causing him to grin cheerfully at her, and her to laugh.

"Alright lovebirds" Rick said, a note of amusement in his voice. "Maybe we should head back?"

Space looked at him for a moment and he suddenly frowned, looking down the rail. His eyes widened slightly.

"Space buddy!"

"What? Who's your space buddy?" Curiosity asked, feeling a sort of pang at his words. Wasn't she supposed to be his space buddy?

Space pointed at the rail, and Curiosity recalled the blue core which Rick had called the 'Moron' core, and she tilted her head to the side.

"That guy was your pal?" Rick asked, not bothering to hide his disdain, but sighed when Space nodded his head firmly.

"We went around Space. Said Hi to the sun! Saw Spaceship, oh oh! We saw moonrocks!" Space cried out, and Curiosity looked over at Rick.

"Are we going to go after him? Will be be ok?" she asked anxiously, holding onto Space's hand a little tighter, causing him to stop his rambling for a moment, and look at her, a sort of discolour appearing on his cheeks. She looked at him, concerned, but he shook his head quickly and looked back at the rail.

"Well, I don't know what we could do if the boss wants him that bad..." Rick said slowly, but shrugged with a grin. "But i'll sure as heck willing to try! Danger's my middle nam-"

He was cut off abruptly by the sound of someone running towards them, the sound echoing down the now silent corridor.

"Move to the side" Rick instructed, and the three of them pressed themselves against the rails of the catwalk as a human female ran past, her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, her eyes narrwoed in determination. Curiosity knew that look...

"Oh! You're the lady from the test! Hi!" she called out, waving excitedly as the subject ran past them. She glanced at them in slight surprise, but didn't stop to chat to them.

"Lady! Lady HI!" Space called out, grinning. "Come to space next time lady!"

"Well Howdy there" Rick said, glancing in interest at the human as she ran past. "It's been a while..."

The human didn't reply, instead she sprinted away down the catwalk, and the three of them guessed she was following the rail.

"Looks like that pretty lady is gonna sort out your Space buddy there partner" Rick said, his eyes darting towards the direction in which she had run off. "I'm eh...Gonna make sure she makes it over there okay. You guys better head back. You'll be able to find the way back...right?" he glanced at them, unsure.

"Space will lead the way!" Space called out, grinning, and Curiosity laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, sweet. See you two later, If I aint dead!" Rick grinned, and sprinted off in the direction the human had disappeared to.

Space and Curiosity watched him leave silently, and when he had vanished into the darkness, Space smiled at Curiosity gesturing forward.

"Shall I tell you about Space?" he asked, unable to keep the eager note out of his tone, and Curiosity nodded eagerly, pleased that she was finally going to get some answers.

Returning to their 'area' had taken them a while, but neither of them had minded. Space simply told her everything he had learned, and Curiosity listened attentively, firing quick questions at him whenever they crossed her mind, which he was always happy to answer. Fact had rolled his eyes when the two of them walked in, but he had inclined his head in greeting towards Space, and that was enough to make the Space core happy.

Now, her sensors told her it was finally night time, and so Curiosity was leading Space down some tunnels, heading towards her secret location, where she could stand outside and look up at the stars. She led him out of the darkness of the facility, and his mouth opened in a small 'o' when he looked up at the sky.

"Never seen Space from Earth" he mumbled, but grinned at her, lightly squeezing her hand as a way of thanking her. Her circuitry seemed to turn warm once again, and she smiled at him, sitting down carefully on the ground, causing him to sit beside her.

"Can you show me more things about Space?" she asked, looking up at the sky, and Space nodded, pleased to be able to have something to show to her as he spoke.

"Oh! Oh!" he cried, pointing up at the sky. "Orion! Hi Orion!"

Curiosity followed his pointing arm, and smiled widely at the brightly shining star in the sky.

"You can see some planets from here!" he told her, staring up at the sky, a smile curving his lips. "that one, the bright one! Mars!"

Curiosity stared at her, feeling her awe rise the more he spoke. Space still sounded like so much fun! She hesitated for a moment and then looked at him, voicing a question that had been on her mind for some time now.

"Do you wish you could go back?"

Space looked at her, surprised and then looked back up at the sky, a small frown on his face. He turned to look at her again and unconsciously, his fingers slipped between hers

"Don't wanna go back to space without you" he told her quietly, and Curiosity smiled, feeling her chest lighten considerably at his words, the warmth of his hand causing her to smile even more. Without really thinking much about it, she rested her head against his shoulder, still looking up at the sky, and Space inclined his head, resting his against hers, also looking up at the stars.

**A/N- NGGGGGGH. It's done. This took me FOREVER. Like 3 days to write. I hope you're all happy! As for Rick, Wheatley and Chell, I sense an adventure story in the making! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN DUN DUN! **

**Adventure theme music there.**

**Yeah, I don't know. I sorta threw Chell in there cos I didn't want Wheatley to be brutally murdered, but bringing him back was essential to the plot of bringing Space back XD **

**But yeah. R&R! Makes me happy!**


	3. Spark

**A/N- BAH. Yes. New 'chapter' XP. I like how this was supposed to be a oneshot. It's now a 'threesome' lol. But yeah! Shorter than the others,but just as sweet (I hope). Enjoy!**

"Look. Look. Leo" Space suddenly cried out, his face lighting up in excitement as he noticed the constellation in the sky. "Hi Leo! Hi!"

Curiosity blinked her orange eyes in a confused and bleary manner, having been drifting off from her comfortable position resting against Space, her head against his shoulder.  
>"What?" she asked, looking up at him with a tired expression on her face. She dragged the hand which wasn't linked with Space's across her eyes to try and combat the fatigue she was experiencing. Space glanced at her, noticing her lack of enthusiasm and seemed to notice she was tired, causing him to frown, suddenly apologetic.<p>

"Sorry" he said quietly. "Got excited about space. We can go inside now"

Curiosity shook her head abruptly, sitting up a little straighter. How could she even think of falling asleep right now? Sure, it had been a long and tiring day, but she was finally reunited with Space. She couldn't just go inside because she was getting tired. She had to stay here and learn more about space. She glanced at his surprised expression and smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Where's Leo? Is that the lion? Is it a space lion?" she asked, the enthusiasm suddenly evident in her voice, and this in turn caused Space to smile at her before he pointed up at the constellation.  
>"Look. Stars! Leo!" he called out excitedly and Curiosity felt her smile widen even further. "Yes, He's a space lion! Hear him roar!"<p>

Curiosity felt a tiny giggle burst from her lips before she could contain it, and Space looked at her, startled. The orange core felt her cheeks heat up at his expression, and she simply averted her eyes away from his golden ones, staring up at the sky once more.  
>"I see him!" she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes following where Space was pointing. "Did you meet Leo?" she asked, staring in awe at the cluster of stars.<br>Space shook his head, his lips pressing together in a slight pout.  
>"Nope. Too far away in space" he told her, staring at the sky somewhat wistfully.<p>

Curiosity frowned slightly. She didn't really understand why he had returned from Space. He hadn't really told her, only saying he didn't want to go back there without her, but she guessed that was so he would have a space buddy by his side to share the experience with. She stared down at their intertwined fingers and felt a slight fluttering in her stomach and chest cavity. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the sensation as she focused on the questions at hand. Was this right? He was designed to love space, so he should be in space. So…Why did he come back?

Curiosity pondered this issue for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. She just couldn't understand it. She glanced over at the space core, who was smiling up at the stars, and despite being so far away from them, he looked incredibly blissful and happy as he chattered aimlessly about space, saying words she couldn't really hear. But why?  
>"Space" she said finally, when she couldn't take it any longer. He glanced at her in a questioning manner, and she glanced at him, wary. "Why did you come back?" she asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't interpret her question in a negative sense. It wasn't that she didn't want him back, of course she did! She had spent months waiting for him to come back after all. She just didn't understand why he did.<br>Space stared at her for a few moments, his eyebrow's furrowing slightly, and Curiosity felt her breath catch in her throat. Had she offended him? But her fears turned to slight interest as she noticed his cheeks acquiring a small pink discolour. She had seen that before, on the catwalk where she had held his hand for the first time. Was he okay?

"Space was too big" he muttered, averting his eyes away from hers after what felt like hours to the both of them. "Too empty"  
>"You…Don't like space?" Curiosity asked slowly, feeling her confusion rise further at his statement. Surely he had to like space…?<p>

"No, No!" Space protested quickly, shaking his head. "I love Space. Space is amazing, Space is…Space!" he hesitated for a moment. "But…Space was very big. No space cops were there either. Space cops didn't come. Nope. "  
>Curiosity waited, sensing there was more to the story than he was telling her. After a few moments, he glanced at her, and she saw the light discolour had once again appeared on his cheeks. Was he overheating?<br>"I missed you" he suddenly shot out, and Curiosity felt her eyes widen. Oh. _Oh._

Her heartbeat picked up significantly, and she felt her own face heat up slightly. What was that? She felt a small smile playing on her lips, and deep within her memory and information banks, she could dimly recall what a human would do in this kind of situation. But was it really appropriate? She hesitated for a moment but then squeezed Space's hand again, causing him to look up at her smiling face.  
>"You missed me?" she repeated questioningly, and tilted her head to the side. "Is that why you came back? Because you missed me?"<p>

Space stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in the affirmative. Curiosity couldn't help herself. She smiled as widely as she could and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, causing him to let out a small noise of surprise. It was SO odd. This emotion she was experiencing…What was it? Surely there was a name for it? The humans must have a name for it. They named everything after all. Curiosity desperately searched her information banks for the knowledge as Space wrapped his own arms around her, hugging her back tightly. She ran through the list of emotions through her information bank. Anger? No way. Awe? Not really. Sadness? Couldn't be! Love?

Wait.  
>What was love?<br>_'Define: Love. – An emotion of strong affection and attachment. – To accept the receiver of this action as the way there are. To appreciate and adore.'_  
>Oh. Now it made sense.<br>She loved him.

Curiosity pulled away from Space, already feeling the budding moisture behind her eyes. Was this was love did to you? Strange really. Space looked at her in concern, wondering if she was alright. Curiosity felt a soft laugh break through her mouth, and this new emotion, this 'love' was what caused her to lower her head and press her lips to his.

All rational thought just slipped away from the both of them in that one moment. A spark, so shocking and intense ran through the both of them, heightening all senses. Curiosity gripped onto his shirt slightly in surprise, and pulled away, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape.  
>Space stared at her, his eyes oddly unfocused, a small smile at the corner of his lips. Why did she do that? What had possessed her to perform such a human action? She didn't really know, but she found she didn't regret it.<p>

"That…Was better than space" Space suddenly said, absolute awe in his voice, and Curiosity laughed, lightly resting her cheek against his.


End file.
